Gotham City Meet Rose Dawson!
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Rose Dawson (later finds an amulet that lets her turn into the superheroine goddess Isis and fights evil.) Lives in Smallville since Titanic incident lived with The Kent's and Clark is her adoptive brother! Rose moves to Gotham City for a job as an ACE Reporter like Lois Lane Clark's girlfriend. Rose gets assigned to do a story about Batman! The Story is better than the summary !
1. Chapter 1: The Ace Reporter!

**The Aced Reporter!**

_Batman raises the stakes in his war on crime. With the help of Lieutenant Jim Gordon and District Attorney Harvey Dent, Batman sets out to dismantle the remaining criminal organizations that plague the city streets. The partnership proves to be effective, but they soon find themselves prey to a reign of chaos created by The Joker!_

Chapter 1: The Aced Reporter

A warm summer night in Gotham City a bustling metropolis of workers heading home and minding there own business all except for a dazzling hot young reporter from "The Gotham Times" named Rose Dawson, who just finished typing up a story about Lex Luthor's plan in becoming the president of Smallville but has failed in achieving his plan to do so.

Rose Dawson was an aced reporter for Gotham City Newspaper which is sponsored by Wayne Enterprises and is sometimes visited by Bruce Wayne himself to see how the company is doing. On her way home from work Rose was pinching herself because this was her first real HERO STORY and she gets to write about the mysterious and some what attractive detective hero called BATMAN!

As Rose was walking she decided to turn onto Crime Alley. Trying to sort out her ideas to get her new topic for the story that her editor "Paley" gave her earlier that after noon. His topic that he wanted the best scoops on from her was on a story of Batman. Batman? The hero of Gotham/The Dark knight! Seriously? Rose thought she was just a rookie and starting to get the highlighted stories just like her friend back home with her adoptive brother Clark Kent who is dating Lois Lane who as she would be categorize as a featured as an aggressive, career-minded reporter for the Daily Planet NOT Gotham Times when she will visit the Kent family and her friends from Smallville during the holidays! Just then out of no where a gun shot fired and Rose looked and saw a gun man with a crazy wicked mask over his face and was pointing a gun at her forehead! _"Don't worry doll you're not going to get shot you're the bait for Batboy ha ha ha!" said Joker. "Unless your not willing to cooperate with us we'll have to kill you in this very spot!" _

…_..._

_At the Bat Cave Bruce Wayne was getting last minute finishing touches on his Batman costume and checking his gadgets when Alfred coming down with horror and worried look. _"What's wrong Alfred? You looked like you seen a ghost!" said Batman

"Master Bruce do you remember Crime Alley?" asked Alfred "Yes, how can I forget that place obviously Alfred that was where a burglar named Joe Chill murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne in front of their eight year old son Bruce in other words "me" after the family had watched a movie. Chill was first arrested the very same night he murdered them after fleeing the scene." replied Batman "Why did you ask me that question?" "Well all I can says I saw a pretty young reporter walk home and heard a gunshot when I was sitting on the front porch in the swing I think you should go see what's going on I hope the young lady is alright!" replied Alfred. "Sure thing I'll be on my way right now." said Batman as he hopped into his bat mobile and drove out of the bat cave and headed straight to Crime Alley.

…...

As Batman was driving as fast and following of course the speed limit from the Bat Cave to Crime Alley. Rose was in a tight situation she couldn't defend herself because she was gagged and tied up with her hands still able to move around but not much they were tied to a poll in a building and Joker's men were keeping an eye out for Batman. There was complete silence, finally the Joker couldn't take the silence any more. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa Guy like me...Look, listen. I know why you choose to have your...little *clears throat* Group Therapy Sessions in broad daylight...I know why you're afraid to go out at night...the Batman...See, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, unfor-tu-nat-ely... Miss Rose she doesn't know what lies ahead of her right Rosie?" asked the Joker mockingly. ROSIE! Thought Rose he really done it this time man she thought if I was not tied up and gagged I would have slapped him. As one of the gunmen came at her and pointed a gun to her head Rose closed her eyes shut tight. Bang!

Rose slowly opened her eyes and saw a leather glove knocking the gun out of the gunman's hand. Batman: "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives or in this case I should have said guns?" KA POW! Batman knocked the gun man out. " Hang on a sec miss I'll help you after I get rid of theses other non-jokers." Bam, KA POW, PUNCH! Batman managed to knock all the gun man plus Joker's minions! All that's but the Joker who hid in a corner behind some boxes. Just as Batman turned to go help Rose the Joker stood between them and he turned to both of them and said "This city deserves a better class of criminal. And I'm gonna give it to them starting with Little Rosie!" Just as he was about to stab her Rose when all of sudden Batman knocks her out of harms way but shuved to the cold floor. OOFF! Rose thought that was a rough landing. Batman comes to untie Rose quickly and ungagged her.

" Are you alright Miss Kent?" "Yes thank you, but please call me Rose!"replied Rose "So you must be who editor Paley was talking about earlier this afternoon Batman right?" "Yes! Uh oh, we better get on the move Joker is not too happy lets go to the bat mobile come on!" said Batman as he grabbed Rose's hand and led her out the back way of the building trapped! "Now what!" asked Rose. "Hold on" said Batman as he aimed his zipline gadget and out the door for a quick exit. "Where does he _get_ those wonderful _toys_?" wondered the Joker out loud. Then Joker turned to his gang "Why didn't somebody tell _me_ he had _one of those_... things?" "Uh we didn't know he had em" they replied.


	2. Chapter 2: In My Own Little Corner…

**Chapter 2: In My Own Little Corner….**

As Batman and Rose escaped Rose thought she was dreaming again and started to sing a song from the Cinderella musical "I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse. When I hear a command I obeyBut I know of a spot in my house, where no one can stand in my way ….

Chorus:"In my own little corner, In my own little chair, I can be what ever I want to beOn the wing of my fancy I can fly anywhere, and the world will open its arms to meI'm a young Egyptian princess, Or a milk maid, I'm the greatest prima donna in the land.I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made by her own flock of silkworms in Japan!""I'm a girl men go mad for, Love's a game I can play! With a cool and confident kind of air…..Just as long as I stay in my own little corner, all alone in my own little chairI can be whatever I want to be!""I'm a thief in Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru, I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea….."

"I'm a huntress on an African safari, its a dangerous type of sport and yet its fun!""In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry…when I find I forgot to bring my gun,I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed, when I meet a lioness in her lair."

"Then I'm glad to be back in my own little cornerAll alone in my own little chair !"

Batman " Nice singing Rose but, now is not the best time to be sing a song from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella Musical!"_

"Why?" asked Rose. Just then *BANG* gunshots from Joker and his minions were shooting at them!

"Whoops! I thought we lost them!" said Rose.

"Unfortunately no we didn't!" replied Batman with a growl to himself. Then he turned to Rose and said "GET IN THE CAR!"

Rose thought WHICH CAR? Rose suddenly feels quite stupid. Because - while there are many cars parked along the side alley - there

is only one BATMOBILE.

Rose thought... Oh.

The BATMOBILE is sleek, futuristic, and... well, index-

scribble. Rose climbs in and is dazzled by a stunning

array of electronic gadgetry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase…

**Chapter 3: The Chase….**

Batman spoke to his Batmobile key gadet: "Ignition!" As he sprints down the alley, a COMPUTER DISPLAY on the dashboard registers his unique voiceprint. A tinny, synthesized VOICE repeats the command: COMPUTER (V.O.) "Ignition." The engines are REVVING UP as BATMAN vaults in.

Meanwhile the JOKER'S GOONS stumble hacking, coughing, blinded by smoke.

They scatter as the BATMOBILE barrels out of the alley. Choking GOONS climb into their van and two cars. (EXT. STREET - A MOMENT LATER) The BATMOBILE disappears round a corner in a cloud of

dust.(EXT. STREETS - A MOMENT LATER)PEDESTRIANS scatter as the Joker's two goon cars swerve super hard to the left and barrel through a crowded intersection. (EXT. STREETS - A MOMENT LATER)

The BATMOBILE approaches intersection at high speed. The right-side indicator begins to flash. It seems incredible that at this velocity Batman should think it possible to make a right-angle turn. As the BATMOBILE draws level with the corner a spike with a wire attached to it rockets out of the side of the vehicle and embeds itself in a wall. (Note: This enables the BATMOBILE to turn the corner without slowing down or spinning off across the inter-section. Having completed the turn, the wire separates from the car which continues without losing speed.)

BATMOBILE - THAT MOMENT the ONLOOKERS gawk as the sleek supercar rips up the pavement. Batman said"Darn it!"

Into a blind alley. Batmobile doesn't slow down. Bat-

mobile SPINS ON ITS AXIS 180 DEGREES and goes back where

it came from.

(DOWN ANOTHER STREET - NIGHT)

Batmobile moving up on an empty block - a night construc-

tion team. A huge piece of heavy machinery backs up slowly and inexorably, blocking the intersection. Batman GUNS THE ENGINE. Swerves left. Tries to glside past. And hits the brakes - stopping inches short of a head-on collision with a lamppost!


	4. Chapter 4: Batman's Senses Adventure

Chapter 4: Batman's Senses Adventure

*CRASH* Went the Batmobile but luckily for Batman he sighed …. Because Rose Kent and himself plus his vehicle were still in good shape and unharmed for the most part! An second the parts of the car would be easy to fix later in the Bat cave.

He jumps out of the car. No chance to get through. ON-

LOOKERS and CONSTRUCTION WORKERS cluster around them: the

JOKER'S VAN is two blocks back and coming up fast.

Rose "Can't we -" … interrupted by Batman again!….

"No!" said BATMAN "Too many people. Come on!"(as she scrambles

out) "SHIELDS!" said Batman to his key gadget. The BATMOBILE'S computerized VOICE replies: COMPUTER (V.O.) said "Shields."

With a series of CLANGS, CHROME-STEEL PLATES slide into

place - across the cockpit, over the tires - leaving the BATMOBILE an inert, impenetrable BLOCK OF BLACK METAL.

Meanwhile, Batman took Rose's hand and they both vault over construction debris. Just as they get out of the crowd of pedestrians three police cars, bubbles blazing, overtake the Joker's van and bear down on the abandoned Batmobile. The Joker's van does a U-turn and rumbles sedately off.


	5. Chapter 5: BATMAN

Chapter 5: BATMAN'S POV

(SIDE STREET - NIGHT )(THAT MOMENT)

Batman and Rose zigzagged past storefronts and candy stands.

(INT. CAR - MOVING )( THAT MOMENT)

*FOUR GOONS with GUNS. They spot Batman and Vicki coming

off the side street.*

The DRIVER shouts into a radio: DRIVER "We got 'em!"

(EXT. STREET - NIGHT)(THAT MOMENT)

Batman and Rose race down the sidewalk. The car is

gaining on them. A SUDDEN SPRAY OF BULLETS shatters a

storefront.

(INT. ALLEYWAY - NIGHT)

They watch the Goons glide past the mouth of the alley.

Batman looks up five stories, sees a catwalk.

BATMAN: "How much do you weigh?"

Rose:"... A hundred and eight?"

Batman starts doing some quick mental calculations when the CAR

reappears - backing up - blocking their only avenue

of escape. Galvanized, Batman unfurls a rope, HEAVES A

BATARANG UPWARD, and grabs Rose roughly about the waist.

BATMAN:"HANG ON!"

THUGS pile out of the car. The BATARANG catches on the

catwalk, and Batman triggers the spring-action REEL on

his utility belt.

BULLETS zing past as Batman and Rose WHIP UPWARD like

fish on a line. One story; two stories; and then...

They slow. They STOP. They DANGLE IN MIDAIR as the

Joker's GOONS advance. Batman wriggles, twists. Rose

SCREAMS.

Rose's additional weight is too much for the reel mechanism.

They're stranded two stories up - SITTING DUCKS.

Batman:"Whatever happens - DON'T LET GO!"


	6. Chapter 6: Batman's Angel of Darkness

Chapter 6: Batman's Angel of Darkness

Batman detached the reel from his own waist and hitched it

around Rose's belt. He LETS GO. Rose rockets upward at blinding speed, SHRIEKING all the way. Meanwhile, Rose's hero Batman, with his cape billowing, PLUMMETS DOWNWARD.

Rose meanwhile *SLAMS up into the catwalk and bobs on the line* "OUCH!" said Rose as she reaches safety! But looks down and *gasps* with horror for her hero. Batman lands with a loud CRASH, overturning a row of garbage cans. The GOONS are on him in a flash. Batman manages to slam two GOONS into a wall, but before he can get to his feet, GOON III slams a lead pipe into the back of his skull.

Now, Joker's THUGS circled around him. The LEADER THUG holds his col-

leagues back, draws his gun, and fires TWO SHOTS, point-blank, at the yellow-and-black INSIGNIA on Batman's chest. The body jerks; they edge closer - and stop.

Minion 1:"... No blood."

s

Minion II: "Who is it? Check his wallet."

Minion III: "Wait a minute." GOON III screws up his courage and crouches beside the body. He examines THE Batman's TUNIC.

GOON IV: "What is that?"

GOON III: "Some kind of body armor."

GOON I: "He's human after all - Take the

mask off."

ROOFTOP - ON ROSE

Rose has pulled herself up onto a roof. Down below, the

THUGS are removing Batman 5 cowl. But at this height -

and this angle - she can't see his face. She reaches

for her CAMERA BAG.

GOONS: Gaping at the shadowed unconscious face of BRUCE WAYNE.

(NOTE: WE never see his face, and THEY can't either.)

GOON I:" Get out of the way, I can't see him."

And at that very instant... A FLASH GUN EXPLODES OVERHEAD.

Startled, the thugs look up.

GOON III: "DRAT, it's the girl!

Rose thought to herself silly me I shouldn't have done that now they spotted me. Quickly she moves toward a chunk of ledge chips off mere inches from her head as the GOONS OPEN FIRE. She ducks back behind the overhang, holds the camera out over the ledge, and KEEPS ON FLASHING

using her telephoto lens.

Meanwhile the thugs saw No sight of Vicki. They begin to relax a little.

GOON II: "Did you hit her?"

GOON I: "I think so. Wax him."

They turn their guns on Bruce. Ready to FIRE.

A GLOVED HAND snakes out, GRABS GOON I BY THE COATTAIL

and yanks him DIRECTLY INTO THE LINE OF FIRE. GOON II

has PULLED THE TRIGGER TWICE before he knows what's

happened.

In one fluid motion Bruce HEAVES GOON I's lifeless body

THROUGH THE AIR, knocking GOON II backward over a garbage

can. GOON II falls and CRACKS HIS HEAD on the nearest

wall.

GOON III takes a rabbit punch to the throat. On the way

down he catches a STEEL-TOED BOOT in the gut.

Four seconds after all this began, Batman is alone in the

alleyway with GOON IV.

GOON IV has his gun out, but he's shaking too much to

pull the trigger. Batman smiles. GOON IV SCREAMS and

RUNS FOR HIS LIFE.

Through all this, Vicki's camera has been poised on the

ledge, snapping away. Batman looks up.

Meanwhile Rose is still stuck in the rooftop. She peeks down at the alley. Limp goons everywhere. And, in addition, Batman sees her.

She thinks fast. She may have a clean photo of Batman's face. She removes the roll, drops it down her blouse, and ESCAPES across the roof.

Batman sees her disappear. He looks around, spots the

BATMOBILE two blocks away. The car is still there, the chrome-steel shields intact. But DOZENS OF COPS and CURIOSITY-SEEKERS are SWARMING ALL OVER the fearsome machine. Batman snorts in frustration.

Just then, A GIANT THREE-TON CATERPILLAR WINCH rumbles up

the street toward the Batmobile. He's about to get towed.

He takes a RADIO TRANSMITTER from his utility belt:

Batman: "Shields open."

TWO COPS are crawling along the hood of the car. From

within they hear the tinny computerized voice:

COMPUTER (V.O.):"Shields open." The steel plates begin to retract.

Batman: (V.O.)(over radio)"Ignition." COMPUTER:(V.O.)"Ignition."

COP: "There's somebody in there!"

The stunned COPS gaze into the Batmobile's cockpit - then

TUMBLE OFF THE HOOD as the turbine engines ROAR TO LIFE

and THE BATMOBILE BEGINS TO MOVE.

COPS AND ONLOOKERS quickly clear a path. They stand there

stunned as the futuristic auto PICKS UP SPEED and advances

toward the end of the block. The LEFT TURN SIGNAL flashes

dutifully. And the BATMOBILE VANISHES AROUND THE CORNER.

PANDEMONIUM BREAKS LOOSE as the COPS bolt for their cars.


	7. Chapter 7: Rose's New Romance

Chapter 7: Rose's New Romance

Rose was running across rooftops, with much fear. She shimmies

down a ladder, only one roof to go to get to the street

and freedom. She hears SIRENS.

STREET - NIGHT

SIRENS WAIL. PASSERSBY STARE SLACKJAWED at the driverless

BATMOBILE as it tears down the street, passing, darting,

dodging buses and CUTTING OFF TAXIS - all with a squad of

COP CARS in hot pursuit.

Rose's came toward an obstacle. It's a five-foot drop to the

street below. Rose clambers down KERPLUNK and quickens her pace, tossing a nervous glance over her shoulder every couple of steps.

Then suddenly she walks smack into Batman!

BATMAN: "Not even a 'thank you'?"

Rose:(embarrassed)"Well - I think you might thank me. You were as good as dead."

BATMAN: "You weigh a little more than 103."

SIRENS APPROACH. Batman takes her gently by the shoulders.

BATMAN: " You'd better come with me."

Rose: "... Where are we going?"

No reply.

(ALLEYWAY - NIGHT)(Street level.)

Batman emerges pulling Rose. Batman sees the BATMOBILE rounding the corner. With Rose in front of him, he STEPS DIRECTLY INTO THE PATH OF THEONRUSHING HEADLIGHTS.

BATMAN: "STOP!"

BRAKES SQUEAL. The BATMOBILE stops one yard short of

Batman and Vicki. A moment later Batman is AT THE WHEEL.

SIRENS BUILD. LIGHTS FLASH. THE COP CARS are now

visible behind them. Batman floors the pedal; the Bat-

mobile's powerful AFTERBURNERS kick in; and the hapless

cops KILL THEIR SIRENS as BATMAN zooms off into the night

at 140 mph.

…...

BATMOBILE - NIGHT

Batman drives down a deserted stretch of road lined by

ancient tall pines. Rose tries to see out. Batman

pushes a button and changes the polarization of the glass.

She can't see out. He's stoic.

Rose: "This is kidnapping."

Batman: "Looks like it."

BATMOBILE - NIGHT (MOMENT LATER)

Rose studies Batman's face. He flicks a switch on

lights behind his head which dazzle Rose, making it

impossible for her to see him.

Rose frowns, looks through the windshield, and SEES -

much to her horror - an enormous SHEER CLIFF WALL

LOOMING DEAD AHEAD.

Wide-eyed, she looks at Batman. Still smiling, he HITS

THE GAS - SPEEDING UP. She lets out a SCREAM.

Suddenly the cliff wall VANISHES ALTOGETHER - revealing,

in its place, the GAPING MOUTH OF AN UNDERGROUND CAVERN.

Batmobile ZOOMS through. A moment later, the CLIFF WALL

- which is nothing more than a MIRROR PROJECTION - winks

back into existence, showing no trace of the cavern.

BATCAVE - NIGHT

Another world - a vast, dank world of perpetual night,

unchanged by the centuries.

STALACTITES hang from walls. Cramped, craggy passageways

spiral off maze-like, descending into darkness.

And then - an incongruous sight: vast banks of blinking

computers. A fully-equipped machine shop. A state-of-

the-art crime lab. This is THE BATCAVE.

Batman climbs out of the car. He keeps his distance from

Rose. She steps from the Batmobile a little shaky.

DAPPLED POOLS OF LIGHT create an almost operatic stage for

Batman and Rose to alternately hide and reveal themselves

in. Rose steps carefully into the light. Trying to see

Batman better.

BATMAN: "Watch your step in here."

Rose stops just over the edge of a DEEP BLACK PIT. She

kicks a pebble over. Long seconds pass; no sound. She

looks up. Suspended over the bottomless pit are a pair of

gymnast's rings. She backs away.

SUDDENLY Rose's HEAD jerks up abruptly. In the dim

recesses overhead, BATS ARE SCREAMING. She shivers.

Rose: "Bats. They're - terrifying."

BATMAN: "That's the idea."

Batman pats the cage of a WOUNDED BAT, its wing is

splinted.

BATMAN: "They're also great survivors."

Rose steps away, repulsed.

Batman is rustling papers. She can't see what he's doing.

She begins to examine a row of bat-suits hanging nearby.

Rose: "What are these made out of?"

BATMAN: "It doesn't have a name."

While he seems pleased at Rose's fascination with his

lair, he nevertheless remains guarded. Vicki moves

toward Batman, intent on getting a close look at him.

Rose: "What are you going to do with me?"

Batman, realizing what Rose is trying to do, moves away

from her into shadow.

BATMAN: "You're going to do something for me."

Rose again begins to approach Batman. Keeping in shadow,

he moves behind a lab table. On the table, amid the

beakers and test tubes, are dozens of TAINTED PRODUCTS:

makeup, deodorant, etc. Nearby, a COMPUTER PRINTER begins

to CHATTER; Rose watches information scrolling across the

main monitor.

Rose:(looking at the tainted products) "What is all this?"

Batman turns but keeps his face out of the light.

BATMAN: "The police have got it wrong. They're looking for one product.

It's much bigger than that. The Joker's tainted hundreds of basic

chemicals at the source."

Rose: "But... then whole shipments of every product would be poisoned?

We'd all be dead."

BATMAN: "No. Each product only contains one component. The poison only

works when they're mixed. Hair spray won't do it alone. But...hair spray and perfume and lipstick will be toxic and - Untraceable.

Rose:(impressed) "How did you figure that out?" No answer. Batman steps away.

BATMAN: "Take this to the press."

He hands her a thick envelope. She looks it over

cautiously.

Rose: "I may have some trouble with that. A lot of people think you and the Joker work together."

BATMAN: "Do me a favor. Don't flatter my enemy. The man's psychotic."

Rose: "Some people say the same about you."

This is a new idea to Batman. He pauses for a moment.

BATMAN: "What people?"

Rose: "Well, let's face it, you're not exactly normal, are you?"

BATMAN: "It's not a normal world."

Rose stares at him. She's suddenly chilled.

Rose: (peering into the darkness) "Why did you bring ME here?"

BATMAN: "People need that information."

Rose: " But you could have just sent it." Then She looks around. Where is he? Rose thought there was NO SOUND. Then suddenly he is near. She backs up.

BATMAN: "You're right, I could have. There is something else."

Rose looks down. She has backed up nearly to the gaping hole.

Rose: "Wh-at?"

BATMAN: "You have something I want." Batman suddenly steps very close to her. She holds her hand to her breast.

Rose: "What could I have that you want?" Batman SWIRLS his cape up over her. Her eyes widen. She starts to SCREAM. He embraces her. She stops.

And as she closes her eyes - he produces an AMPULE of KNOCKOUT GAS which he breaks under her nose. She slumps. THE ROOM SPINS. SOUND OF BATS WINGS. DISSOLVE TO:

Rose's BEDROOM - AFTERNOON

Rose AWAKENS. She feels her face. Was it a dream?

She steps shakily to the mirror. Touches her lips. What

happened? Did he - make love to her? Then she touches

her breast. NO FILM.

Rose: "The film! He took the FILM!"


	8. Chapter 8: A Date with Bruce Wayne

**Chapter 8: A Date with Bruce Wayne**

After work Rose finished her story that Batman told her about to tell the city of Gotham about the plans that the Joker had in store for the city. Before leaving work, Rose got a call from her brother Clark Kent " Rose ? Guess what ?" "What" replied Rose as she was walking out of her office to ward the door when suddenly editor Paley called her into his office. "Editor Paley, you wanted to see me?" asked Rose. "Yes!" replied Paley " I just wanted to say that your story will top off the Charts even about that hero in Smallville once I give Tess Mercer a copy so your folks will know what has been happing in Gotham!" "Well thank you I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" said Paley. Meanwhile, Rose forgot to turn her phone of when her Broth Clark said " Hello? Rose are you there sis?" "OH!" said Rose realizing that she forgot to hang up her cell phone. " Sorry Clark editor Paley, want to speak with me." " I know I heard," replied Clark. "So, I take it you met Bruce Wayne & Batman yet?" "Bruce Wayne no, Batman yes!" said Rose.

…...

Just as they were talking about Batman saving Rose from the Joker, Rose didn't see a tall dark handsome Bruce Wayne walking down the street and bombed in to him.

"Oh! I am soooooooooooooo sorry sir," said Rose. "It's quite alright" replied Bruce Wayne. "Who are you?" asked Rose. " I am Bruce Wayne, and you young lady?" asked Bruce. "Dawson. Uh I mean Rose Kent…." stammered Rose. " Miss Rose Kent? Lovely name, may I ask you ask you a personal question?" asked Bruce. " Um sure," replied Rose. "Are you single?" Bruce asked. "Yes" replied Rose. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" asked Bruce. Rose thought for a few minutes and said "YES!"


	9. Chapter 9: Roses Dreams a Dream of Jack

**Chapter 9: Roses Dreams a Dream of Jack**

Meanwhile, Blair rules the Right Bank. Storming the shops and consuming the classics. And sampling sugary snacks like a modern Marie Antoinette. But we hear Serena's stories sizzle while Blair's are more fizzle. She shopped at Saint Laurent, and dined at Drouant, but the only beau B had this summer is on her headband.

* * *

Surprised, Rose inched forward, forgetting for the moment why she had come out on deck—and the danger of being on deck in a storm.  
She was reminded as the ship pitched sideways, a large wave washing over the deck. Rose tried to scramble out of the way, but it was too late. She screamed as the wave picked her up and dragged her to the edge of the deck, sending her tumbling over the railing.  
Jack turned, startled, as a high-pitched scream came from halfway up the deck. He had been securing some ropes alongside Fabrizio and Tommy while a still-dazed Thomas clung to some netting, still catching his breath after his near-drowning.  
Another terrified scream sounded through the wind, along with high-pitched pleas for help. Jack turned and, leaving the ropes to the others, slipped and slid over to the railing, pulling himself along as the ship pitched again.  
"Help me! Please, help me!"  
A flash of lightning lit the scene, allowing Jack to see a figure clinging precariously to the outside of the railing. It sounded like one of the women.  
Forgetting his own safety, Jack moved towards her.

Rose clung to the rail she had managed to grip as the wave washed her overboard. The ship tossed again, almost tearing her hands from their precarious hold. She tried to find some purchase on the side of the ship, but to no avail.  
"Help me! Please, someone help me!"  
Another wave washed over her, causing one of her hands to slip from the railing.  
"Help! Please!"  
She had been terrified of being trapped in a sinking ship, but this was worse by far. If she lost her grip, she would slip unnoticed into the dark, churning waters, never to be seen again. She had never learned to swim, and the churning waters would make swimming impossible in any case.  
She heard Cal's voice as he struggled up on deck, not daring to go near the rail in the storm.  
"For God's sake! Someone do something!"  
"Help me!" Rose screamed, her eyes imploring Cal to pull her back over. She managed to get her toes into a small crack in the wood, but another wave washed them loose. As she felt her hands slipping from the rail, someone grabbed them.  
"I've got you. I won't let go."  
With a surge of adrenaline, Rose got her feet against the side of the ship and pushed herself upwards, almost getting her shoulders over the rail before she lost momentum and fell back, nearly dragging her rescuer overboard.  
She screamed again, panic overcoming her as he lost his grip on one of her hands. Terrified, she grabbed for anything she could get her hands on, and heard him curse as she got a handful of his hair.  
Grabbing her hand again, he pulled up and back, dragging her back over the railing as the ship tossed in the opposite direction, flinging her on top of him as a flash of lightning lit the scene, allowing her to see her rescuer.  
By this time a crowd had gathered. Someone pulled Rose off of Jack, helping them both to their feet. Cal came forward, wrapping his arms around Rose's sodden body and pulling her toward the stairway.  
Rose looked back at her rescuer. "Thank you." She burst into tears, realizing how close she had come to drowning.  
Cal herded her down the stairs, followed by Jack and by John Smith. Ruth stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching anxiously. Ratcliffe came slowly down the hall, followed by his servant, who carried a blanket.  
Rose fell to her knees as Smith took the blanket and wrapped it around her. Shivering, she leaned against the wall, continuing to cry, until Ruth knelt down before her.  
"Rose, whatever possessed you to go up there? You knew it wasn't safe."  
"I was afraid that the ship would sink, and I would be trapped."  
Cal shook his head, turning to the other men in the light of the candle that Ratcliffe's servant had brought. There was no danger of fire now—the whole hallway was soaked.  
"She was afraid the ship would sink." He turned back to Rose. "Sweetpea, it wouldn't have made any difference. You know you can't swim. If your mother hadn't come for me when she did…"  
"You had nothing to do with rescuing me!" Rose snapped. "You stood back and watched. If I had fallen into the sea, you wouldn't have even looked for me. He was the one who rescued me!" She pointed to Jack. "Tell me, sir, what is your name?"  
"Jack Dawson, Miss."  
"I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater. Thank you for pulling me back."  
"You're welcome."  
Cal interrupted, not liking the way that Rose was looking at Jack. "Come, Sweetpea. Let's get you back to your cabin. You must be freezing."  
Smith stopped him. "Perhaps a little something for the boy?"  
Cal turned, eyeing Jack disdainfully, wondering what this commoner might want. Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold piece. "This should be sufficient."  
Rose gaped at him. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"  
Cal looked at her, a patronizing smile spreading across his face. "Rose is displeased. What to do?" He thought for a moment. "I know." He turned to Jack. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening, to regale our group with your heroic tale."  
Jack looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious, then shrugged. "Sure. Count me in."  
"Good. It's settled, then." Cal pushed Rose towards her cabin once more.  
Rose looked back as she reached the door, her eyes meeting Jack's. She smiled, tentatively, before Cal pushed her inside.

"Were here!" said Bruce Wayne to Rose. Just as Bruce was about to gently wake Rose from her nap. Her Rose Shriek. "No! Don't leave me please Jack!" "Rose wake up it's me Bruce Wayne!" said Bruce with a little panic in his voice. Rose slowly opened her eyes. Filled with tears. "Sooo, sorry, I had a bad dream again my boyfriend from the past died saving me his name was Jack Dawson that's all I am going to tell u Bruce."  
" It's quite alright Rose." replied Bruce . "Maybe tonight will cheer you up" he said with a smile.  
"Alright," said Rose as she rested her head on his shoulder! "Where are we going?" "To see the Phantom of the Opera! It's your favorite musical right?" "Yes, I always wanted to see it!" said Rose with excitement. Bruce laughed well glad you are excited about it as much as I am he thought. Then the limo pulled up to Broadway and they both got out bought tickets and enjoyed the show.


	10. Chapter 10: An Evening with Bruce Wayne

Halloween came, and Rose arrived at Wayne Manor to spend time with Bruce. She revealed to Bruce that she had always been attracted to the wrong sort of man (Lex Luthor for starters when she went to Smallville High when she lived with the Kent's after the Titanic sinking, along with her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater forced _her_ into an arranged marriage with _Caledon Hockley_ ) but since she had met him she had changed. She then accidentally knocked a vase containing two roses to the floor; this triggered a repressed memory for Bruce. He told her about his memory, and about how he fell into the cave that would later become the Batcave, and encountered a bat that changed his life forever. Bruce looks at Rose. He stares out the window a beat, deciding. As he speaks now his words are halting, self disclosure difficult for him.

BRUCE:" My parents were murdered. In front of me. I was just a kid."

Rose nods. She knows. BRUCE:" A lot of what happened is jagged. Pieces missing. I can't really remember. I just get flashes. Usually in my dreams. I'd kind of gotten used to them. At least

accepted them.…"

Rose: "And now …"

BRUCE: "They've changed. The dreams, I mean. There's a new element I don't understand. A book. Black. Covered in leather …(OVER) The kettle begins to WHISTLE.

Rose: "OH DRAT the tea! I'll be right back."

Bruce is agitated, starts to looking around. At her desk he finds a virtual shrine to Batman. Pictures. News photos. Articles.

Rose: "Find anything interesting?"

BRUCE: "Why do I feel like the other man, here?"

Rose: "Come on, Bruce. This is what I do for a living."

BRUCE: "I'd say this goes a little beyond taking your work home."

Rose: "What do you want me to say? That I'm not attracted to him?"

Rose

It's as if he's paying some great

penance. What crime could he have

committed to deserve a life sentence

of such agony?

Bruce hits a key, blanking the screen.

BRUCE

Maybe he just had a lousy childhood,

is that it Doc?

Chase grabs his hand as it comes away from the keyboard.

Rose

Why do you do that?

BRUCE

What?

Rose

Throw up that ridiculous superficial

mask. If you're jealous...

BRUCE

I'm not-

Rose

You want me close but you won't let

me near. What's the terrible, dark

secret you're protecting everyone

from?

In the mirror they are half in shadow, half in light.

Rose

In a sense we are all two people.

The side we show in daylight. And

that side we keep in shadow.

BRUCE

Rage. Anger. Passion. Pain.

He pulls her to him. Their faces are close. A breath

apart. Suddenly his watch begins to BEEP.

303/04 Bruce turns over his wrist. Depresses a stud on 303/04

his watch. The face turns into a screen.

" If you don't watch it. People may have seen you come in. And never come out." Bruce replied.

" _Oh you're a funny one."_ Joker said.

One of the clown's pointed a gun at Bruce's head. " No." Alexis stepped before the Joker. " Just go."

Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. He put the knife inside her mouth. _" Not so brave anymore, huh?"_

Bruce ran towards him and threw him off of Alexis. Joker stood up and swung at Bruce. The other clowns began to shoot people around them. Alexis closed her eyes and when she opened them, Joker was gone.

Bruce rushed over to her side. She had a small cut on her cheek. Bruce helped her to her feet. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah. Something keeps stabbing me in the back." Alexis said.

Bruce pulled a card off that was pinned to her dress. It was a Joker card that the words, **I'll be back for her**, typed at the top.

A giant projector, beaming the Bat signal on the fast

night clouds. Batman leaps from a neighboring roof to

find no one. Just the huge light and the city wind.

BATMAN

Commissioner...?

A shadow appears from behind the searchlight. Rose.

Rose

He's home. I sent the signal.

BATMAN

What's wrong?

Rose

Last night at the circus. I noticed

something about Dent. His coin. He's

obsessed with justice. It's his

Achilles' heel. It can be exploited.

He steps close to her. Intimidating.

BATMAN

You called me here for this? The

Bat signal is not a beeper.

Instead of backing off, Rose moves towards him.

Rose

I wish I could say my interest in

you was purely professional...

BATMAN

Are you trying to get under my cape,

Doctor?

Rose

A girl cannot live by psychoses

alone.

BATMAN

It's the car, right? Chicks love the

car.

Rose

What is it about the wrong kind of

man? In grade school it was guys

with earrings. College, motorcycles

and leather jackets.

Chase is right up against him. She runs her fingers along

the outline of Batman's mask.

Rose

Now black rubber.

BATMAN

Try a fireman. Less to take off.

Rose

I don't mind the work. Pity I can't

see behind the mask.

Batman stills her hand.

BATMAN

We all wear masks.

Rose

My life's an open book. You read?

BATMAN

I'm not the kind of guy who blends

in at a family picnic.

Rose

We could give it a try. I'll bring

the wine, you bring the scarred

psyche.

BATMAN

You are direct, aren't you?

Rose

You like strong women. I've done my

homework. Or do I need skin-tight

vinyl and a whip?

Their bodies are close.

BATMAN

I haven't had much luck with

women...

Rose

Maybe you just haven't met the right

woman...

Their mouths are close. Suddenly Commissioner Gordon,

trench-coat over pajamas, rushes onto the roof.

GORDON

I saw the beacon. What's going on?

BATMAN

Nothing... False alarm.

251 Batman shoots a Bata rang into the night and dives from 251

the building.


	11. Chapter 11:Becoming ISIS

After meeting Batman yet again Rose receives a gift from Bruce Wayne. She opened it and it was the amulet of ISIS! Rose loved the necklace so she puts it on and then she says " Oh mighty Isis!" Rose becomes the super heroine Isis, dedicated foe of evil, defender of the weak, champion of truth and justice.

Rose calls Bruce Wayne. "This is Bruce Wayne residence?" said Alfred. "Hello, Alfred! Can I speak with Bruce Wayne?" asked Rose. "Sure, Master Bruce PHONE CALL!" said Alfred. "Coming." replied Bruce Wayne. "Hello," "Hi Bruce!" said Rose. "Oh hello Rose." "Did you like the gift I LOVED IT! How did you know I been interested in Isis 's history?" "I might have asked your family." he admitted. "Just so I know what you like in jewelry!" "Oh! Thank you" said Rose. Just then the bat signal appeard. "Sorry Rose I gotta run!" "Okay tattah!"

* * *

Isis has limited superhuman abilities in her Rose Kent form. She is able to communicate telepathically with her pet bird Tut and in one instance the reflection of light off of her amulet restored a forgotten memory to a person.

* * *

Rose Dawson Kent's Superhero intro: Isis displays a virtually unlimited array of superhuman powers and abilities. Usually she invokes these powers through incanting a rhyming couplet, for example, taking flight by reciting "Oh zephyr winds that blow on high / Lift me now so I can fly." Among her many powers, she exhibits superhuman strength, lifting large rocks and fallen trees. Isis can command the elements of earth, air, fire and water and can control the weather. She can control the molecular density of her body and other matter, passing herself through walls and in one instance causing a car to pass unharmed through a road grader. She can divine the recent past, which is manifested for the viewer in the jewel of her diadem. Isis can cause living things including trees and animals to appear and disappear at will. She can increase localized gravity and stop and reverse the flow of time.

Rose finally, becomes a superhero to help the dynamic duo!


	12. Chapter 12 Poison Ivy

**Chapter 12: Poison Ivy**

_A fatal attraction that can seemingly turn anyone stars truck over her by planting a kiss upon them, making them obey her every command. Poison Ivy is one of Batman's greatest enemies and the deadly mother of nature. Look out Dynamic Duo and Isis this girl has teamed up with __The Joker!_

Pamela Lillian Isley (P.O.V Before coming to Gotham)

There's a new villain in town and she is deadly as she looks: Pamela Lillian Isley was an attractive and talented botanist who lived in Seattle. She became seduced by a criminal named Marc LeGrande, who needed her to assist him in stealing an Egyptian artifact with an ancient herb inside it. After the crime was committed, Legrande decided that Isley knew too much to be allowed to live, so he poisoned her with the herb inside the artifact.

Fortunately for Isley, she survived and became immune to all manner of toxins and diseases. She realized that she was completely unaffected by certain plant-based hypnotic toxins that she could use to control others. Calling herself Poison Ivy, she began wearing a revealing green plant-like costume and turned to a life of crime, combining her natural allure with hypnotic plant toxins in order to manipulate people (particularly men) into doing her bidding.


	13. Chapter 13: The Joker & Mother Nature

**Chapter 13: The Joker & Mother Nature's Master Plan**

Back in Gotham City, the Joker is still outrage because of that stupid girl and Batman foiled his Plan a on taking over Gotham City! "Hmmm….." said the Joker. "What is it boss?" replied his minion. "Mister Kindle. Why are you interrupting my planning to take over Gotham City?" "Well, Boss! There is this crazy Garden Gal here to see you." "Fine! Fine! Bring her in."

Poison Ivy enters the Joker's hideout. "Are you what they call the Joker a.k.a the Emperor of Crime?" The Joker turns around and smiles. "Yes my SWEET Garden Gal, I am the one and only Joker!"

"Garden Gal!"Shrieked Poison Ivy. "What did I just turn on your bad side?" "YES!" she replied. "Well, excuse me! I don't know your name I just heard from one of my minions." Ivy calms down. "Well," She says as she struts over to the joker. "You can call me Poison …. Poison Ivy!" "So, why are you here? What type of abilities to you have to be looking for ME!?" In Ivy's words she replied, "The animal-plant toxins had a rather unique effect on me. They replaced my blood with aloe, my skin with chlorophyll, and filled my lips..." Then she leaned toward the Jokers ear and whispered one single word. "VENOM. Also, I'm...poison" she said with a wicked smile. "I would like to team up with you to take over Gotham City but only on one condition…." "Whats that?" asked the Joker. "I help you get rid of the Batman & Robin if you let me have control in as Mother Nature" "DEAL!" laughed the Joker.


	14. Chapter 14: Next Day

**Chapter 14: Another Ordinary Day or is it Wait for it….. Legendary?**

Dr. _Pamela_ Lillian Isley was in her little garden home looking up information about Bruce Wayne Enter Prizes. "Interesting….." murmured Dr. _Pamela_ Lillian Isley. "It says that rumors that the playboy billionaire has a new girlfriend and that he gave her some type of artifact that was part of ancient Egypt!" ""_I've never been good with competition, who needs a frigid girlfriend anyway?" "I need to tell Joker to capture this girl called Rose Dawson as Bat and Robin bait. She does a wicked laugh and telephones the Joker. "What!" "HER AGAIN IVY!?" "YES, don't you see she is the perfect bait!" replied _Pamela_. "Oh, FINE but you are in charge of keeping her under supervision once my minions get her to my hide out. "Done!" say Pamela. "Now excuse me I got to talk with the Rose Kent at the Gotham Times." "Keep me posted Mother Nature." Said the Joker. "Oh you know I WILL! "Replied Pamela then she hung up got dressed and got her gear in case any heroes recognized her and called Bane to drive her to the Gotham Times._

Back at the Wayne Mansion…. "Alfred, Dick I got wonderful news." Said Bruce Wayne. "What" they both asked in union. "I think I found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with….!" "It's about time Master Bruce" said Alfred. "Holy Romeo and Juliet! You're sure about this Bruce?!" asked Dick. "YES! I am Dick buddy!" said Bruce. Just then crash. "What was that?" asked Alfred. "I'll go check said Bruce and Dick. They went into the Batcave after going down there poles into their costumes the saw a crazy sight.


	15. Chapter 15: Isis & Dynamic Duo

**Chapter 15: Isis meets Batman & Robin**

**Isis** is the Egyptian goddess of love, life, healing and the underworld. She was trapped in an amulet by Set for centuries.

* * *

"Just then a bright light shined throughout the Batcave. "What is that Batman?" asked his partner Robin. "I have no idea…" replied Batman. "Holy Cinderella! Look Batman." Exclaimed Robin. "What is it?" asked Batman. Just as he asked the ball of light transformed into a beautiful woman floating in the air and landing lightly and gracefully in front of the Dynamic Duo. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" asked Batman and Robin. But before Isis could speak Batman sees the amulet and it dawns on him. "You're Rose Dawson!" Isis turned and gave a playful glare and said "_This vessel may once have been called Rose, but now serves Isis."_ "Change her back!" Shouted Batman & Robin. "Whoa, hold on you two!" she said as they threw _batarangs at her. But Isis stopped them with a bolt of light and they disintegrate._ "You two obviously need hero lessons." Said Isis. "No we don't!" replied Batman and Robin in anger.

"I chose Rose Dawson only to help fight crime like you guys because ugh stupid Set trapped me in this amulet and now I can help her cause she always helped with The Blur in oh her home town SMALLVILLE." "How do you know about the blur?" asked Batman. "Holy human pearls! Batman she's a goddess for crying out loud!" said Robin. Isis smiled and walked around the Batcave admiring the place. "So, I came here Batman and Robin to warn you that I'll be showing up here sometime again soon because there is a new villain in town and she is one tough cookie who teamed up with the Joker and decides to get rid of you two just be careful ta-ta". With that Isis vanishes into then air leaving Batman and Robin with their mouths gaped open.


	16. Chapter 16: Kent Farm

** Chapter 16: The Kent's**

Oliver to Tess and Clark: "It's only a matter of time before we become permanent residents of the underworld, and we have no idea how to get this Egyptian genie back in her bottle."  
_

Back in Smallville, Clark Kent has been keeping himself pretty busy as being Superman. So, he and Lois were just hanging out in the barn. Then they hear a car drive up. It was the batmobile. The dynamic duo jumped out of the vehicle. "Why are we here Batman?" asked Robin as they walked up to the Kent's front door. Knock! Knock!

Just as they were knocking on the door, Martha and her husband Jonathan Kent were playing cards. "Coming!" They shouted from the kitchen. Just as they were walking toward the front door... WOOOSH!... their son Clark Kent came in carrying Lois Lane from the barn by super speed. They all walked toward the front door.  
_


	17. Chapter 17: To Sleuth or not to Sleuth?

** Chapter 17: The Dynamic Duo and The Kent's**

"Hello!" The Kent's said together. "Hello, we're Batman & Robin we are friends of Rose's in Gotham City." Said Batman & Robin "Oh, come on in then." Said the Kent then they shut the door and introduced themselves. While Clark & Lois were chatting to themselves, Mr. & Mrs. Kent gave Batman and Robin a tour of there house. When they got to Rose's room... "Is it ok if we take a look around in here? " asked Batman "Fine with us" replied Mr. & Mrs. Kent.  
_

Batman opens the door. Rose's room was was pretty much girly pink walls and carpet with chocolate bedding set for her bed. As the dynamic duo walked around Robin looks on her bookshelf... " Batman! " said Robin "What's the matter?" Asked Batman.

As Batman walked toward the bookshelf Clark comes in because he heard the conversation by super hearing in the living room. He was worried that those heroes might be getting into too much personal things of his sister's belongings. And hoped the it was not something that would reveal his secret as Superman or the heroes from Krypton and watchtower team as well.

" Is there something wrong?" Asked Clark who was standing in the doorway. "No, nothing's wrong" replied Batman and Robin. " Ok." Said Clark Kent as he left the room wondering why they where snooping in his sister's room.

"It's Rose's notes about Poison Ivy!" Gasped Robin. " But that's not all, look!" Said Batman. " Who is Batman? Why did he save Me? Why does he like/ love me or something more? I hope I didn't misjudge him when he brought me home! I hope it's a one time coincidence but, why do I feel lonely when he leaves?  
"What are you going to do Batman?" "Think I'll pay her a little visit tonight." Replied Batman after they put stuff back where Rose had the objects and thanked the Kent's for there hospitality and left to go back to Gotham City.


	18. Chapter 18: Come to me My Romeo

** Chapter 18: Romeo...Oh Romeo...Where for art thou Romeo...?**

Rosé just got home from another busy day at Gotham Times. She just hustling & bustling till about 9:00 PM. She said good bye to Perry White and coworkers as she was getting ready to leave. She grabbed her purse and called her family back in Smallville. ...RING...Ring...Ring...  
"Hello?" Said ."Mom!" "Oh Rose honey, how are you up there in Gotham Clark's been worrying about you since your hardly in Smallville and home where he knows your safe plus of his father Jor-El has been wanting to meet both of you soon sometime for something..."(knock! Rattle! On Rose's window) "what was that sweetums?" "Oh!" gasped Rose in surprise as she saw her knight in shining armer Batman on her balcony. " what is it honey?" Asked Martha in a worried voice. "Nothing...mother!" Replied Rose. "Just that a friend of mine knocking on the door." " Oh, we'll before Foyt get any more busier call Clark tomorrow he's been worrying about you like an old mother hen! And he wants to talk to you about Jor-El as well seems he has been giving him a hard time if I know anyone to cheer Clark up besides. Me and your father it is you Goodnight!" Said Martha.

"Night mom!" replied Rose. Then she hung utheir cell phone and walked toward the window to let her hero Batman in.


	19. Chapter 19: Batman's Kiss

Chapter 19: Kidnapped Again & a Damsel in Distress

"Need a lift back home Miss Kent?" Asked Batman Rose had to turn around so he could see her girlish look when a cut guy comes by an sweeps her off her feet like a prince. " I was about to take a cab home ... But okay!" Replied Rosé. Batman smiled as he held out his hand like Jack Dawson did when he escorted Molly Brown &herself to dinner on the Titanic. "Shall we go?" Asked Batman "yes!" Said Rose

Just as they were about to kiss *Thrawp* a vine of leaves covered Rose's mouth to gag her. Rosé opened her eyes with an alarmed look on her face to Batman. For The Joker was ready to knock him out with knock out gas.


	20. Chapter 20:Last Son Of Krypton

**_Evil Enchantress Spell "_**_Bring together my Prince and me,_

_let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side,_

_that he may take me to be his destined bride'" from Charmed (A Knight to Remember)_

* * *

_Poision Ivy: "Come join me. My garden needs tending. Miss Kent" she whispered as Rose was struggling to get free but just as she was about to loose consciousness...whoosh... _

_"Leave here alone!" Shouted Superman to Ivy and Joker who was giving Batman a hard time with mind game. As Ivy waltz back toward Joker she whispered to get out kriptonite from the trunk and Joker punched Batman into the wall and he crumbled into a heap. _

_Kael was furious just as he was about to do heat vision on Ivy's plants bounding his earthling sister... But Joker kept the veins on her as he put her in his trunk of the car._

_"That's not a man. That is a God." Flirted Poision Ivy "I am neither" replied Superman in a cold stern voice. Little did he know that she had kriptonite liquid in a needle hidden just a few inches behind him..._


	21. Chapter 21: Holy Bat Trap

"If you want to play Nancy Drew and Hardy Boy, do it in someone else's precinct."- Sheriff on Smallville

* * *

Just as Poison Ivy drugged Superman with needle full of kryptonite ... Superman screamed in agony... ! "Joker, take us to my hideout!" Said Poison Ivy & her sidekick Bane just nodded in agreement in the passenger seat. As Joker speeded off... "Noooooo!" Cried Superman also from pain and crushed that he couldn't save his sister! Meanwhile, Batman finally got up and rushed to his side and took the needle out and threw it away. " Don't worry Superman we will save Rosé. Just then,...VROOOM...screeched...a motorcycle stopped. "Holy Bat Trap" gasped Boy Wander "What happened her Batman?! Hey! What's Superman doing here?" said Robin in shocked.


	22. Chapter 22: Johnny Dollar

Johnny Dollar a "fabulous" freelance insurance investigator "with the action-packed expense account." Who was a friend of Rose's was walking down the street after wrapping up a case called _The Joker Matter_(nothing to do with The Joker. But Harley Quinn) he saw three heroes that looked like they need help.

"Batman & Robin thanks for your help but I don't think that the three of us can just waltz into the Joker's & Ivy's hideout we need a smart clever non-superhero to act as an insurance investigator on the place to get them distracted!" " But who will volunteer for that type of job?" Pondered the dynamic duo. " Uh ... Excuse me gentlemen but perhaps I can be sort of an assistance for you." All three spun around. "Who are you?" They asked. "The names Dollar...Johnny Dollar..."


	23. Chapter 23: The case of The Joker Matter

"The Star of Capetown is a diamond "the size of a jumbo olive" that has been insured for $150,00. It seems that the insurance company is getting the jitters because the current owner is not taking the proper precautions to protect the stone. So Johnny flies to South Africa to investigate. ( This is my version of the culprit )" Stated Jonny to the superheroes. "Who was the culprit " asked Superman "It was non other than oh those two heroes archienemy Harley Quinn!" Replied Johnny. "So that's what she's been up to!" Exclaimed Batman &Robin.


	24. Chapter 24: Mysterious Black Magic Roses

Back at Joker and Poision Ivy's hideout Rose was gaged and bound in a bundle of vines nod is knocked to cold. " Joker..." Said Poision Ivy as she grabbed a special vase with a unique plant in it. " What Mother Nature?" Asked Joker. She smiled wickedly at him. "You know the dynamic Duo are on our trail right?" "Yeah, but how are we going to get rid off that Bat & Bird boy? I tried millions of times but failed!" Growled Joker. " We'll, maybe you didn't youse the right approach!" Laughed Ivy. " You see this here is my secret weapon ..." Enthus iam Ivy. " What! With that a plant you really are yout of your mind garden gal!" Laughed Joker. " It's not just a pant" said Ivy with frustration. "It is called: The mysterious black magic roses do exist. But you must know how and where to find them. They are rare and the way is dangerous. And they have yet to be discovered in your realm. This black rose is highly prized in the Kingdom of Faerie. And contrary to your belief, they too can be found by mortals. If you know where to look." "Also, The black magic rose has two meanings to fairies:A rose used in Black Magic. A magic rose that is black. It just depends who you are talking about."

"Only evil fairies, of course, practice the black arts, and only they would use the precious black magic rose for this purpose. Poisoning the thorns; causing the petals to burn whosoever may touch them; adding the nectar, buds and rose hips to dastardly potions, or infusing the blooms with toxic perfumes to the dismay of any who should stop and smell the roses. And more."


	25. Chapter 25: The Plan

"I once broke a leg jumping to a conclusion, so don't get me wrong, that's not where I'm going here!" -_Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar_

_Meanwhile, outside the kidnapper's hide out..."Remember the plan Mr. Dollar?" Asked Superman. "Yeah, by they way who did those idiots kidnap?" asked Johnny. "Rose Kent!" Replied Batman & Robin. Hoolllyyyyy Smooookkkkeeeessss!" Gasped Johnny. " She's one of my best friends!" "I'll do anything to get her out of this mess you just leave it to me!" "We'll get on with it." Said Superman & the dynamic duo._


	26. Chapter 26: What happened?

I may have regained conscious a few times, but each time was shrouded in darkness. Faintly, I remember my friends calling my name before, I think I had started screaming, trying to get them to find me but no one heard anything and I would fade out of conscious again. Thought Rose Kent as she was finally able to regain her vision of sight.

"We'll...we'll ...well look who finally shown some light!" Said Ivy & Joker both knocking on her head. "Ohhhh..." Said Rosé through her gagged mouth as her head throbbed. "Uh you two insurance money please..." Said Johnny " Fine." Replied joker as he tossed him $20. *Crash*


End file.
